


The reason I.

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Strong Language, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every reason start with an I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The reason I.

Every reason start with an I.

Reasons why I couldn't said the words.

Because I... I'm... "Fuck" he mumbles.

Reasos why I acted like a coward, why I didn't make him stay.. Reasons that made him runaway.

all because of I.

the reasons why I... I couldn't just tell him, couldn't just open my mouth, couldn't say what I really felt back in the days.

Maybe Mandy is right and I'm a fucking pussy, a coward, an idiot who just lost the love of his life because I, I couldn't say the words.

I should have said it back then, I need to say it now... But he is no longer in front of me anymore, not been in front of me for long long time now, maybe months, who knows..

reasons that start with I..

I was a pussy.

I was a coward

I was the idiot

I let him leave

and now I wan that only reason that makes my life better to be back.

Because I miss him.

I miss the number one reason that makes my life better.

I miss...

I-A-N.

**Author's Note:**

> Short based in my own life, based in feelings I got for someone that start with an H.


End file.
